Rodless slide assemblies are common devices that move a tool or workpiece mounting from one position to another. Typically, such rodless slide assemblies are used on manufacturing lines to assist in the manufacture of a product. A common rodless slide assembly includes an elongated cylinder body having an axially-extending chamber or slot disposed therein and a piston assembly located within the slot. The piston assembly moves reciprocally within the slot under fluid pressure. Such an assembly is considered “rodless” because rather than including a piston rod attached to a piston, it is attached to a motion-transmitting element which extends through the slot. This element is coupled to a carriage or saddle located exterior of the cylinder and moves concurrently therewith. The carriage is typically configured to receive a workpiece support tool, machine tool, etc. for use on the manufacturing line.
The axially-extending slot is typically sealed by means of a sealing strip or band located over the opening of the slot. The band is pressed against the periphery of the axially-extending slot often by either fastening or by internal fluid pressures. Generally, the sealing strip or band is pulled away from the axially-extending slot at about the center of the piston assembly whereabout the motion-transmitting element extends through the slot.
The cylinder that houses the piston, as well as provides the pathway along which the piston travels, can be made to any variety of lengths to accommodate a desired distance of travel. Typically, the piston and/or carriage moves the entire length of the cylinder. Typically the cylinder is capped at each end which receives the piston and/or carriage at the end of its stroke. It would be beneficial, however, to provide a rodless slide assembly having a carriage that can be stopped at an intermediate position, short of the end of the stroke typically defined by the length of the cylinder. The carriage may be stopped at one or a plurality of intermediate locations along the length of the stroke.
Accordingly, an illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a rodless slide assembly comprising a longitudinally-extending cylinder, a carriage, a stop assembly, and a catch. The longitudinally-extending cylinder comprises first and second ends and a path of travel extending therebetween. The carriage is slidable on the path of travel on the cylinder between the first and second ends. The stop assembly comprises a stop block and a stabilizer. The stop assembly is coupled to the carriage and the stabilizer is located between the stop block and the carriage. The catch assembly comprises a catch bar and an actuator assembly. The catch bar is located adjacent the path of travel of the carriage.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the rodless slide assembly may further comprise: the actuator assembly selectively moving the catch bar to engage the stop block and stop the carriage when the carriage is positioned at a selected location on the path of travel; the carriage further comprising an underside and the stop block being located on the underside; the catch bar further comprising a support portion being spaced apart from the actuator assembly and does not impact the stop block, and being configured to absorb at least a portion of any impact force created during engagement between the catch bar and the stop block; the stop block being movable with respect to the carriage; the stop block being engagable with at least one shock absorber; further comprising a plate located between the stop block and the carriage, wherein the stabilizer further comprising at least one bias located between the plate and the stop block; the bias comprising at least one spring and bearing, wherein the bearing engages the plate; the catch bar being L-shaped; the catch bar being coupled to the actuator assembly via a fastener; the catch assembly further comprising an o-ring disposed between the fastener and the catch bar to provide stabilization of the catch bar.
Another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure provides a rodless slide assembly comprising a longitudinally-extending cylinder, a carriage, a stop assembly, and a catch assembly. The longitudinally-extending cylinder comprises first and second ends and a path of travel extending therebetween. The carriage is slidable on the path of travel on the cylinder between the first and second ends. The stop assembly comprises a stop block and is coupled to the carriage. The catch assembly comprises an impact bar and a block. The impact bar is coupled to the block by at least one dowel pin that engages both the impact bar and the block.
In the above and other illustrative embodiments, the rodless slide assembly may further comprise an impact bar that is adjustable relative to the block by a screw that engages both.
Additional features and advantages of the rodless slide assembly will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrated embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the rodless assembly as presently perceived.